coalescencefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferrecarus
This article is about the sovereign nation, Ferrecarus. It is not to be confused with The Kingdom of Ferrecarus, the name loosely applied to the continent as a whole. '' '''Ferrecarus, The Kingdom of Light,' otherwise known as Ferrecarus is the northernmost nation on the continent. Bordered by Venefice and Terrum Novis, it is currently the presiding nation over the rest of the continent. Its residents are largely loyal to Luxius, the god of light. Its capital city is Sunstreak, located in the heart of the nation. History 'Before 93 Po.D.' Before the founding of the Seekers of Light, Ferrecarus was dominated by no fewer than ten feudal nations. At some point prior to 93 Po.D., the first manifestation of Luxius was observed through his Acolyte, Damien I. Damien would then go on with the help of Luxius to establish the Seekers and unify the nation. 'After 93 Po.D.' The nation of Ferrecarus has a long standing history of conflict and aggressive imperialism. Since the nation's founding in 93 Po.D., it has been involved in five wars nationwide, with numerous other minor disputes throughout the ages. Damien I is documented with starting the Seven Minute War with Terrum Novis, in which a small band of Acolytes savaged their monarch to take valuable land. 'The Unification War and the Malladir Crisis' By 312 Po.D., Ferrecarus had a reputation for being overly-aggressive with other countries, especially when it came to owning land or worshiping other deities. It was here King Damian IV began a ceaseless effort to conquer the entire continent. Under the impression that Luxius would bestow him with power and status as an Acolyte as a reward, Damian IV expanded the territory of Ferrecarus aggressively. In collaboration with Blacwin, a Royal Wizard, Acolyte, and traitor to Venefice, the king began conscripting the people of every nation he conquered. Funded by Rhanasse, the Unification War was over in a matter of ten years. However, civil unrest from recently conquered territories kept Damian IV's resources spread thin. This combined with poor security in a northern bastion gave way to The Malladir Crisis in 320 Po.D. A rogue wizard from within the kingdom rebelled, and his practice of dark magic eventually transformed him into a demon. This demon would rage against Damian IV's forces, criticize the teaching of Luxius, and perpetuate radical ideas that humanity could exist just as well without the guidance of the gods. His real name was unknown, and was given the demonic moniker Malladir by Luxius. Malladir's ideals would generate a cult following, which in turn bred more demons and users of dark magic. Malladir and his companions would travel the countryside and desecrate holy sites in an attempt to weaken Luxius' connection to the Overworld. He would eventually reduce Luxius' influence to a frightening degree and threaten Luxius' interference in the Overworld altogether. However, he would be stopped in the throne room of Damian IV in Sunstreak. He was sealed in Luxius' Holy Sword by the Acolyte Page, but not before Malladir struck down Damian IV. The rest of Malladir's followers were banished to Abystrum. 'Post-Crisis and times of Lasting Peace' After the Malladir Crisis, Damian IV's successor and son Darius sat the throne. While young, he proved to be wise and judicious. He aimed to maintain the empire his father had built while simultaneously assuaging the vitriol his new subjects harbored for their ruler. As a result, Darius permitted each country to worship what gods they please, and removed any embargoes Damian IV had imposed. Open borders were permitted once again, but every country would have to pay higher taxes to maintain a standing national army and fund infrastructure. In order to prevent a resurgence in demons, Darius instated a law that mandated the collection of every mage in the entire kingdom. Emergent mages would discover their powers ranging anywhere from 5 years of age to 10 years of age, and were sent to the College of Arcanos. Here they are instructed by both Seekers of Light and Falladin's followers in the ways of magic, and are heavily discouraged from using dark magics. Any rogue mages are swiftly executed without exception, and loyal mages practicing dark magic are tried and jailed indefinitely. Starting with Darius' rule, the Kingdom of Ferrecarus settled into two centuries of peace and lack of conflict, leading up to modern times. 'The Coalescence' The Coalescence left Ferrecarus devastated and in ruins. Notably, the loss of the High Temple in Sunstreak resulted in the death of Darius VII and the Royal Wizard, Asher. The southern bordern town Phussas was eradicated as well, with its inhabitants reportedly consumed by demons. Culture The inhabitants of Ferrecarus are largely followers of Luxius, and therefore identify as Seekers of Light. They pride themselves in their faith, and often shun those who do not adhere to the Seekers' way of life. While not overtly arrogant, it is clear they see their deity as the one true god. Geography Ferrecarus is primarily arid and cool, save for the soupy southern and eastern borders. It boasts impressive, expansive mountain ranges that form natural fortifications around the capital. As a result, it is difficult to assault Sunstreak and has provided a distinct advantage in previous wars. Luxiian Peak South of Sunstreak lies the nation's holy site, the Luxiian Peak. It is here many make a pilgrimage, and bathe in their gods light at the summit. It is also a vantage point in which one can see the entire nation, making it a popular and important location. Its summit was once famed for always being bright, supposedly being illuminated by Luxius. The peak is home to the Golden Keep, an ancient temple of much importance to the Seekers of Light. Category:Location Category:Lore Category:Fluff